The Big Secret
by BigMouth96
Summary: Big secrets, lies, drama, secret romances, an episode of iCarly or two, and even...the duel mocking forces of Sam and House? You know it.
1. Chapter 1

I'm not sure how this is going to turn out, or if anyone will like it or anything, but here it goes:

The Big Secret

Chapter 1

"Okay, okay. Bye." It was eight o' clock and Dr. James Wilson hung up his office phone and buried his head in his hands. "Oh no."

"What's wrong with you?" his best friend and colleague Greg House asked in his usual sarcasm, walking into Wilson's office.

"Nothing." Wilson didn't raise his head.

"Oh, okay then. So, Cuddy"-

"What? You don't care why I'm like this – you don't _want to know _why I'm like this?" Wilson raised his head, his eyes closed.

"No, not really." House had known Wilson for a long time, which meant he knew how to get him talking, without Wilson knowing it.

"Oh."

"You're not going to tell me?" House was both surprised and shocked that Wilson wasn't talking – this must be BIG.

"You didn't ask, so I'm not going to tell." Wilson placed his head back in his hands.

"It's _that_ big, huh?" House raised an eyebrow.

"Yup." Wilson sighed.

*(Washington)*

Back in Washington, it was now almost nine – almost three hours after she had gotten off the phone after figuring out some important news – and Ms. Alyssa Benson was sitting at her kitchen table waiting for her son Freddy to return home from across the hall where he went almost every day visiting his friends Carly and Sam.

_I wish he would get some friends that are boys. That doesn't matter at the moment – I need to tell him the truth – the big secret._

"Hey Mom." Freddy walked into his and his mom's apartment, throwing his backpack on the couch.

"Freddy, I have to tell you something." Alyssa looked at her son with wide eyes.

"What is it, Mom?" Freddy wanted to know.

"There is something important I need to tell you."

"What is it, Mom?" Freddy repeated with a more frustrated tone. _Why can't_ _she just tell me?_

*(New Jersey)*

"What's up with Wilson?" House was talking to his boss and colleague Lisa Cuddy on the phone.

"House, it's eleven thirty." Cuddy sounded as if she had just woken up. "We can talk to Wilson in the morning."

"There's something he's not telling me. Do you know anything?" House really needed to know what was up.

"Know what about what?" Cuddy had no clue what he was talking about.

"I walked into his office before we left, and his head was in his hands and he was all upset," he told her.

"Do you know who he called?" She was now sitting up in her bed.

"Nope. And he didn't tell me what happened."

"Are you worried about your friend?" She sounded serious, but he could tell she was being sarcastic.

"Ha ha ha."

"Then why do you want to know?"

House was silent.

"House? Are you still there?"

"So you know what's wrong with him?"

"Go to bed House." Cuddy hung up her phone and went back to bed.

*(Washington)*

Alyssa was lying in her bed, staring at the ceiling. Why can't I tell my son the truth? He needs to know. She sat up and reached for her phone. While she dialed the number, she hoped James would answer.

"Wilson." Wilson didn't open his eyes.

"It's Alyssa," she told him.

"Alyssa?" he repeated, opening his eyes and sitting up with surprise. "It's late. What's wrong?"

"I can't tell him." She sounded as if she was on the verge of crying.

"It's okay Ally. Do you want me to tell him?" He was hoping she would say no.

"I'm not sure what I want." She started crying.

"Maybe you two should come up here and we could tell him together."


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the long wait, but I got really busy with school, and I got some bad/good news from both of my parents – my mom told my brother and me she was prego, and the next day my dad told us that wife number four – Jackie – left him, so you guys can't really get mad at me for taking FOREVER to update this story, and if I sound whiney, leave me a 'shut up' message or comment!!!!

And sorry for Freddie's mom's name mix up, but I'm probably gonna' leave it….

The Big Secret

Chapter 2

"You shoulda' heard my mom last night," Freddie told his friends Carly Shea and Sam Pucket during their lunch period the next day at school. "She was all like _'I have to tell you something'_. And I was all like _'What?' _And she wouldn't freaking tell me."

"What do you think it's about?" Carly asked him.

"Probably something stupid," Sam said. "And who cares?"

"Sam, it might be something important." Carly gave Sam _the Look_.

Even though Sam wanted to annoy Freddie, she got the point, so she – for once in her life – kept her mouth shut when she was told.

"What do you think it's about?" Carly repeated her question to Freddie.

"I don't know, but I bet it's important," Freddie answered, but he was looking at Sam.

"I think I know what it's about!" Sam exclaimed.

"Sam, it better not be something stupid like he's part alien or something." Carly glared at her again.

"Whatever. I actually have an idea," Sam told her angrily.

"What?" Freddie asked her.

"Freddie Benson, please come to the office – you're checking out," the three friends heard Principal Franklin say over the intercom.

"Uh, bye." Freddie snuck a quick look at Sam before he started walking to the office.

"What do you think it's about?" Carly asked Sam.

"Never mind," Sam answered, watching Freddie walk away.

*(New Jersey)*

"Hey Wilson." Cuddy walked into Wilson's office and sat down at the seat closest to the door.

"I'm not going to tell you, Cuddy." Wilson didn't have to hear what she was going to say, because he already knew what she wanted. _I bet she talked to House._

"Tell me what?" Cuddy tried to sound – and look – like she didn't know what he was talking about, but Wilson knew her too well to fall for her trick.

"You know what I'm not going to tell you." He looked at her.

"That thing you wouldn't tell House?" she asked innocently.

"Yeah that thing I wouldn't tell House." He sounded irritated.

"Will you tell me?"

"Nope." He went back down to his work.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't have to."

Cuddy walked out of Wilson's office angrily.

"He wouldn't tell you?" House asked her as she walked past him.

"Nope." Cuddy kept walking.

"I wonder what it is," House said, walking next to her.

"I don't even have a clue, but we _need_ to find out." House stopped in his tracks and watched her walk into her office.

_She's hot when she's angry._

*(Washington)*

"Mom, are you ever going to tell me?" Freddie asked his mom as she drove them to their house. "And why did you check me out of school?"

"Freddie, when we get home, pack your suitcase, because we're going to New Jersey for a few days." Ms. Benson ignored her son's questions.

"Why are we going to New Jersey?" Freddie was getting angry with his mom's lack of answering his questions.

"I'll tell you when we get there." Ms. Benson did look at him.

"What am I supposed to do about iCarly? We have a show tonight."

"You can skip one episode."

"Fine."

*(On the plane leaving Washington)*

_FreddieMan: I can't do iCarly tonight. :P_

_EvilSam: Why not?_

_FreddieMan: Mom's taking me to New Jersey…and she won't tell me why. XO_

_EvilSam: That sucks. I wonder what her deal is…._

_FreddieMan: I swear, if she doesn't tell me soon, I'm going to kill her! J.K._

_EvilSam: LOL XD_

_FreddieMan: I'll text you when the plane lands._

_EvilSam: Ok, but you BETTER tell me what the big secret is._

_FreddieMan: I will, don't worry. Tell Carly I say hi, and good luck tonight. :)_

_EvilSam: Thanks…. Good luck with the secret. Bye. I'll miss you. _

_FreddieMan: Bye. I'll miss you, too. _

*(New Jersey)*

"Where are you going?" House walked into Wilson's office and saw Wilson packing his things.

"Home. I need to clean up."

"For what?" House was confused.

"I'm having guests over."

"Are they involved with the secret?"

"You could say that."

"I'm coming."

"I knew you would say that. Dinner will be served at eight."


	3. Chapter 3

Like I said before, sorry this took me so long to update….

ENJOY!!!!

Also, when someone calls Chase sexy and everything, that was me – sorry, but I love him!!!!

The Big Secret

Chapter 3

*(On the plane to New Jersey)*

Freddie looked at his napping mother to his to his right_. Why won't she tell me what's wrong? I mean seriously! If it was something important and involved me, odds are I would know or I would've noticed something…right?_

"Mom, can you please tell me what the big secret is?" He shook his mother lightly.

"Mmmm." She turned to face the window.

"Mom, PLEASE! Why can't you tell me?" "Freddie, like I said before, I'll tell you when we get there." Ms. Benson's back was still to her son.

"BUT WHY?!?! Why do I have to wait till we're in New Jersey for you to tell me the reason we're going there! That makes no sense! I mean Mom, why? Why can't you tell me?" The tone in his voice raised – he was mad. No, not mad, pissed off.

"Freddie, I wish I could tell you right now, but I just can't right now." Ms. Benson closed her eyes and tried to resume her nap, but she couldn't. Instead, she opened her eyes and stared out the window, a single tear falling down her left cheek_. I can't believe I'm keeping this secret from my son_….

*(New Jersey)*  
"Are you gonna just stand there like an idiot or are you gonna help me clean up?" Wilson was losing his patients with House who was just standing in the middle of the living room, slumped over his cane.

"Just stand here like an idiot." House's face was covered by a deviant grin.

"House, please? Can you for once your life be helpful? I really need your help to get ready – this night is important to me and I want it to be perfect." Wilson looked pleadingly into House's eyes. "Please?"

"Will you tell me who you're cleaning up for?"

"Yes I will…" Wilson grinned, "…tonight."

House sighed – he was defeated. He walked to his room, his arms full of his things. Wilson smiled_. If only tonight will go this smoothly_...

"Wilson, can I invite Cuddy tonight?" House asked from his room.

"Uhhh… sure." Wilson was surprised to hear House ask this, but he agreed. _At least it'll be easier with House and Cuddy will be here with me_…

****  
"What House?" Cuddy answered her cell phone.

"I will know what the big secret is tonight, about eightish," House told her.

"Okay? And you are telling me the time because…?" She was confused.

"Because I want you to be here with me when I find out," he answered.

"Am I allowed to come? I mean, did Wilson say it's okay if I come?"

"Yeah. I actually asked him if you can come, and he said yes."

"Okay. See you there."

"Bye." House hung up his phone.

"Bye." Cuddy hung up her phone.

_Am I actually going on a date with House? _Cuddy smiled._  
_

_Is Cuddy actually coming tonight?_ House smiled.

_I better get ready,_ Cuddy thought, walking out of her office with her purse over her right shoulder.

"Uhhh Cuddy, where are you going?" Robert Chase asked her as she walked past him.

"I, uhhh, have a business meeting with, uhhh…"

"…House and Wilson?" Chase asked her in his super crazy sexy voice.

"Yuppurs." Cuddy said. She looked at him for a moment.

"And you want me to cover for you?" He smiled his smile that is just irresistible.

"Would you?"

"Sure. Have fun. And tell House and Wilson I say hi."

*(On the plane landing in New Jersey)*

"Passengers, we are about to land. Fasten your seat belts and prepare to land."

_We are now in New Jersey. Mom better tell me what the big secret is_….

The plane landed. Ms. Benson and Freddie walked out of the plane with the passengers. They went to go get their luggage. They walked out of the airport and got a taxi.

"Mom, what's"-

"I'll – we'll – tell you tonight," was her answer. She knew once they had landed in New Jersey, Freddie was going to ask her the question he had been asking her ever since she told him there was a secret.

"How did you know what I was going to ask?" Freddie looked at his mother with a surprised expression.

"Because you have been asking me that question"-

"Wait, who's _we_?" Freddie interrupted.

"Like I said, we'll tell you tonight."

*(New Jersey)*

_BUZZZ!!!!_ Wilson's phone vibrated. He looked at it.

FreddiesMOM: Freddie and I just landed in New Jersey.

DrWilson: Okay…. You know where I live, right????

****

_FreddieMan: MOMS NOT GONNA TELL ME TILL TONIGHT!!!! X0_

_EvilSam: WTF???? That's ganked!_

_FreddieMan: I know! But she said "we'll tell you tonight"…. SHE SAID WE!!!!_

_EvilSam: WE?!?!_

_FreddieMan: I swear on my life! :P_

_EvilSam: That's freakin crazy!!!!_

_FreddieMan: I know!_

_EvilSam: Carly and I are gonna go get some smoothies so ttyl? _(Talk to you later)

_FreddieMan: Okay. Bye. _

_EvilSam: Bye. I miss you._

_FreddieMan: I miss you more. PS Are you gonna tell Carly about…. You know…. Us?_

~~~~~*AUTHUR'S NOTE*~~~~~

P.S. The slight romance in this chapter was all because of Kool Aid Buttcheese the Snake!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Today, I am at my grandparent's house because my mom had her baby, and my brother and I weren't allowed to go because we're under sixteen. I logged into my FanFiction account and I saw all of the comments for this story, so I decided I had to at least try to work on this chapter…. Thanks for all of the comments!

Enjoy!

I own sexy Chase! J. K. But I do love him! Especially with his hair!

The Big Secret

Chapter 4

*(New Jersey)*

_VicodineGenius: Does your boyfriend know you're coming over tonight for dinner?_

_DrJewishPrincess: Yeah. Well, kinda._

_VicodineGenius: What do you mean "Well, kinda"?_

_DrJewishPrincess: I told him I have a business dinner._

_VicodineGenius: Ohhh. And does he know I'll be there?_

_DrJewishPrincess: Does he need to know?_

_VicodineGenius: Nope. House smiled._

_DrJewishPrincess: Well, I gotta go. I have to get ready. See you at eight._

_VicodineGenius: Okay. See you then._

Cuddy read the last text from House and collapsed on her bed. _I guess I am going on a date with House…._

"Why do you look so happy?" Wilson turned the vacuume off and looked over at House who just walked into the living room with a smile covering his face.

"Cuddy is coming over for sure." House's smiled widened.

"You know she has a boyfriend/fiancée right?"

"She told me that she told him that she was going to a business dinner."

"Wow. This is dangerous territory, you know that, right?"

"I know."

"Okay. Can you please wash the dishes while I finish vacuuming?"

"Sure."

"Mom, why are you so dressed up?" Freddie looked at his mom who just walked out of the bathroom, wearing a black skirt just above the knee, spaghetti-strap purple shirt covered in big black flowers, a silver heart necklace, big silver hoops, a pair of black boots about halfway up her leg, and a lot of makeup.

"Because we are going to have dinner with a colleague." Ms. Benson was putting on her red lipstick.

"Who's this colleague?" Freddie was suspicious.

"You'll meet him tonight." She put her lipstick in her purse. "Now you need to go get dressed."

When his mom wasn't looking, Freddie pulled his phone out of his pocket and sent Sam a text.

_Freddieman: It's one of mom's colleagues…. And it's a guy!_

_EvilSam: A guy? :o_

_FreddieMan: Yup. I gotta get dressed, but I'll text you more when I find out._

It was ten till eight, and Wilson's house was clean. He was sitting on his couch and was planning to order take out once he found out what everyone wanted. He was dressed more nicely then he dressed for work – he was wearing a new black suit with a black and white striped tie. And, he was nervous – REALLY nervous.

House was sitting on the sitting next to him, also really nervous. He too was dressed more nicely then he would for work – he was wearing dark jeans and a long-sleeved button-up dark gray shirt, which was still warm because he just finished ironing it so it would be wrinkle-free for Cuddy.

"Do you think Ally will be impressed?" Wilson looked at him.

"Dude, you're wearing a new suit. If she's not impressed, she'll never be impressed." House was being honest. "Do you think"-

"_I wake up with blood-shot eyes, struggled to memorize. The way it felt between your thighs, pleasures that made you cry. Fells so good to be bad, not worth the aftermath. After that, after that, try to get you back."_ House's phone rang.

"Hold on. I gotta take this." House got up and answered his phone. "House."

"Cuddy?" Wilson mouthed.

House nodded his head and walked into his room.

"I'm outside."

"Okay. I'll see you in a few."

"Okay. Bye." Cuddy hung up her phone. _I'm going on a date with House. _Cuddy parked her car and got out. _I'm going on a date with House! _A smile covered her face and she walked to House's and Wilson's house/condo-thing.

_FreddieMan: I think we're almost at the dude's house. . . ._

_EvilSam: Is it "nice" neighborhood?_

_FreddieMan: It's okay. . . . Did I tell you Mom got all dressed up?_

_EvilSam: WHAT?_

_FreddieMan: I swear! She's wearing a skirt, a spaghetti-strap shirt, almost knee-high boots, a necklace, HUGE hoop earrings, and a TON of makeup!_

_EvilSam: You're lying._

_FreddieMan: I swear!_

_EvilSam: Take a pic then._

_FreddieMan: I will. Text me back when you get the pic._

_EvilSam: Okay. But I still think you're lying. (:_

~~~~*AUTHOR'S NOTE*~~~~

House's ringtone, in case you didn't know it, was 'Makes Me Wonder' by Maroon 5…. Sorry that this chapter is kind of short – and I do love those gray button-up shirts. (X

*heart* *heart* I love my Spici Mexican Kool Aid! *heart* *heart*


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry it took me FOREVER to update, but I've been pretty busy and I've run out of ideas – until now! So, I hope you like it – and I hope you comment it, whether you like it or not!(X

The Big Secret

Chapter 5

*(Washington)*

Sam walked into Carly's and Spencer's apartment and sat on their couch. _How am I gonna tell_ _Carly bout me and Freddie?_ Sam pulled her legs to her chest and put her head on her knees.

Spencer walked into his apartment, looked at Sam, and sat down next to her. "Watcha doin?"

Sam sighed.

"What's wrong?" Spencer asked her.

"Can I, like, tell you something?"

"Sure."

"But you _can't_ tell Carly."

"Sure. Okay."

"You _promise_ you won't tell her?" Sam looked at him.

"Yeah. I promise I won't tell Carly."

"And you promise you won't tell Freddie's mom, either?"

"Okay?"

Sam swallowed hard. "Me and Freddie are goin out."

Spencer's jaw dropped.

*(New Jersey)*

Wilson's doorbell rang. Both he and House jumped for up to answer it, but House knew Wilson was going to get to the door first, so he threw the closest thing to him at Wilson, which just happened to be a baseball. Wilson was instantly knocked to the ground, rubbing his now throbbing head.

House hurried to the door and smoothed his hair.

"Hi House." Cuddy smiled as House answered the door.

"Hey Cuddy." House's smile was bigger. _I can't believe she actually came – and damn, she looks HOT!_

Cuddy was wearing a tight, strapless solid black dress that was just above the knee, strappy black heels, giant silver hoops, and silver choker with a single star hanging from the center. She had on bright red lipstick, she had "smokey-eyes" – the eye shadow was dark and light gray – and she was wearing the perfect amount of black eyeliner and mascara.

"What happened to Wilson?" Cuddy looked around House and saw Wilson on the ground, still rubbing his head.

"House is what happened!" Wilson pushed himself off of the ground and walked to his fridge to get some ice for his head. "He freaking threw a baseball at mi head!"

"Wow, House." Cuddy looked at House.

House shrugged. "What can I say? I knew a certain hot woman was going to be at the door and I had to answer it."

Cuddy slightly blushed and smiled again. "Are you gonna invite me in or what?"

"Hey mom, was this _friend_ more than a friend?" Freddie asked his mom.

"What do you mean, Freddie?" Ms. Benson turned around in her seat to look at her son.

"I mean like, did you ever make out with this _friend_ or sleep with him or anything else you do with more than a friend?"

"We're here!" Ms. Benson had said that so suddenly, that the cab driver had had to slam on the brakes, which was just what Ms. Benson wanted.

_FreddiesMOM: We're here._

_DrWilson: Okay. We're on the second floor, apartment 22._

_FreddiesMOM: Thanks – wait, did you say we?_

_DrWilson: Yeah. My roommate is here and he invited one of our friends over for dinner, too. (The friend I'm talking about is a girl, by the way.)_

_FreddiesMOM: Okay._

_DrWilson: I can't wait to see you(;_

_Ms. Benson smiled and flipped her phone closed._

"Come in, come in." House moved aside and Cuddy walked inside.

"Nice place."

"Thank you." House walked over to the couch and sat on the far right seat.

Cuddy followed him and sat down in the seat right next to him.

"They're on their way upstairs," Wilson told them as he walked out of his room.

"Who's _they_?" Cuddy whispered to House.

House shrugged. "I dunno."

"Freddie, please be good, okay?" Ms. Benson asked her son as they looked for Wilson's and House's apartment.

"Okay, but" –

"There's apartment 22!" Ms. Benson cut him off.

They walked over to the door and Ms. Benson rang the doorbell.

~~~~*AUTHOR'S NOTE*~~~~

TOTAL cliff-hanger, huh? I'm not completely sure what will happen next, so I'm TOTALLY up for suggestions! ! ! ! PWEESE KOMMENT! ! ! !(X


	6. Chapter 6

**Heyyyyyyyyy peoples! I'm SOOO sorry it's taken me SOOO long to update, like, ANY of my stories! I had finished the next chapter of Truth or Dare about two days ago, but my computer was being all retarded and I think it got deleted):**

**Anyways, this is my Thanksgiving gift to I hope you enjoy this chapter – so on with the story!(:**

**P.S. Don't forget to comment! xD**

**The Big Secret**

**Chapter 6**

"I'll get it!" Wilson exclaimed, nearly running to the door.

Cuddy and House looked at each other, practically jumping off the couch. House was in front of Cuddy for a moment, until Cuddy grabbed him by his right hand and pulled him back. Now Cuddy was at the door and House was behind her, trying to get in front of her, but she kept pushing him back.

"You guys, chill! Stop acting like you're freaking six!" Wilson exclaimed, grabbing the doorknob.

"Actually, I'm six and three quarters!" House told him, Cuddy busting out laughing.

Wilson rolled his eyes as he opened the door, holding his breath.

"JAMES!" Ms. Benson engulfed Wilson in a huge hug.

"Hi Ally." Wilson returned the hug.

"It's so great to see you!" She ended the hug, but she was now holding his hands.

"Same here." They both smiled, for a moment, they thought they were the only two people in the world – until House coughed."Well, this is Lisa Cuddy-" Wilson motioned towards Cuddy "-and this is my best friend and roommate Greg House," he motioned towards House.

"James, Lisa, Greg, this is my son, Freddie." Ms. Benson moved her right so Wilson, Cuddy, and House could see Freddie.

"Oh my God!" Cuddy's and House's jaws dropped.

*(Washington)*

"Did you just say you and Freddie-" Spencer started.

"Sam and Freddie what?" Carly walked into the room.

"Nothin," Spencer answered casually.

"Ummm.. Okay? Anyways, do either of you know where Freddie's mom took him?"

Sam sat up. "New Jersey. Some family crap or something like that."

"How do you know that?" Carly gave Sam a confused look.

"He sent me a text and told me to tell you. That's why I came over here." God Carly! _Why have you been such a nosey bitch lately?_

"Oh."

"Yup. I think that we should go over there, and have, like, a special iCarly New Jersey episode or something._ Plus_, we can TOTALLY mess with Freddie and whatever screwed up family they're with! I bet they're circus freaks!"

"Sam, be nice. Maybe they are – no you're right. They're probable freaks." Carly and Sam laughed, but Sam's was fake, even if Carly couldn't tell. "Spencer, can we go to New Jersey?"

"Sure kiddio. But I'm coming with! Let's leave tonight!" Spencer ran to his room.

"I'm gonna go home and pack," Sam told Carly, getting off of the couch.

"Okay. Meet back here at seven."

*(Texting)*

ElivSam: _Guess what?_

FreddieMan: _What?_

EvilSam: _We're coming._

FreddieMan: _Who's coming? :o_

EvilSam: _Me, Carly, and Spencer._

FreddieMan: Ohhh. _Cool. See you soon. I love you._

EvilSam: _I love you, too._

*(On the plane leaving Washington)*

"Who were you texting, Sam?" Carly looked at Sam to her right.

"Just a friend." Sam slid her phone closed.

"Does this friend happen to be a boy?"

"You could say that." Sam laughed awkwardly.

"Ha ha! Wanna know a secret?" Carly's face suddenly turned serious.

"Sure."

Carly looked to her left to make sure Spencer was asleep. "I kinda sorta like Freddie."

Sam's jaw dropped.

*(New Jersey)*

"Wilson, is there something you forgot to tell us?" House asked Wilson as he and Cuddy pulled him aside as Ms. Benson and Freddie walked inside.

"Like what?"

"Like the way Freddie is your son!" Cuddy answered.

"He's not my son. Well, he might be," Wilson said slowly.

"Might be?" Cuddy's and House's jaws dropped for the second time in less than ten minutes.

"It was the summer before college. And the summer after that and the summer after that. Anyways, we had a relationship, but it was a casual one. We got together every summer and we were, in your words House, _bed buddies_. That's all we wanted from each other – sex. That's it. Eventually, I fell in love with her but when she got knocked up; I thought it was my baby, so I left. But, as it turns out, she was sleeping with another man at the time, Lenard Benson, who she ended up marrying. Once she had Freddie, though, she was _positive_ that I was the father because, as you can tell, we look _a lot_ alike. Then, when Lenard died in a car crash when Freddie was six, I felt bad that I had left her so I sent child support."

"'Bed buddy'!" House laughed.

"Dammit House! Wilson just spilled his _guts_ to us and that's what you have to say?" Cuddy asked him.

"Yup," House continued laughing.

"Wow House." Cuddy shook her head as they walked back to Ms. Benson and Freddie, who were sitting on the couch.

"So, what do you guys want from Chinatown?" Wilson asked them cheerfully.

**Author's Note**

**I'd like to give props to all of my readers, but especially Missterrie for giving me some ideas and Moonblaze335, HollyIShort, and jamuca for the ideas for the upcoming chapter(:**

**Hopefully, the next chapter will be updated SOON cause I have an idea, but I thought it would be more fun to torture you guys and make you wait. MAUAHAHAHAHAH! **

**I love ****ALL**** of you guys! HAPPY HOLIDAYS! ! ! ! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**It's been almost a year since I updated this D: I was idealess! But now I have an idea! Woot! :D  
Hmmm…I might be in a **_**slightly**_** pervy-ish mood right now? ;P so I had to change the rating.  
And I know a lot has changed on iCarly and House, but I am writing this story before anything happened.**

**The Big Secret**

**Chapter 7**

EvilSam: _Oh my God D: !_

FreddieMan: _I know, right? What's wrong with you?_

EvilSam: _Carly likes you… ):_

FreddieMan: _WHAT? :o!_

EvilSam: _I know!_

FreddieMan: _She couldn't like me when I liked her?_

EvilSam: _Apparently not-_- bleh_

FreddieMan: _I have some…shocking news too._

EvilSam: _O.o?_

FreddieMan: _I think I know who my dad is…_

EvilSam: _:O!_

FreddieMan: _Yeahp.._

*(plane landing in New Jersey)*

"So, where is Freddie staying-" Spencer asked Sam.

"Why would Sam know where Freddie is staying?" Carly cut her brother off.

"Ummmm…because if you knew, you would have told me already," Spencer lied.

Sam was impressed with him. He had come a long way considering how bad he lied less than a year ago.

"I guess…" Carly replied unsurely.

"He told me he was staying at a Comfort Inn not too far from here – but he's not there right now."

Spencer and Carly looked at Sam questioningly. "Why not?"

"Cause his mom was taking him out to dinner at one of her old friend's house or something."

"Oh." Carly gave Sam a weird look.

"Want to drop by there?" Spencer asked them.

"Sure!" Sam exclaimed, a little too eagerly. "We can film iCarly and drop by! It'll be hilarious!"

"Yeah!" Carly agreed.

_Good save, Sam._

EvilSam: _Hey what's the address to the dude's house you're at right now?_

…

"I like sweet and sour! And beef and broccoli!" House exclaimed, still staring at Ms. Benson and Freddie. He sat down at his chair, turning on the television. "Hey, kid, what do you like to watch?"

Freddie stared at House. "Ummm…?"

"Hmmm…never heard of that show," House smirked.

Ms. Benson glared at him.

"House, be nice," Cuddy warned him.

House opened his mouth to retort, but he was interrupted by a text message.

DrJewishPrincess: _If you behave yourself, I'll give you something later(;_

House's jaw dropped.

"House?" Wilson looked at his friend. "What the-?"

"Nothing." House smiled and put his phone away. Cuddy winked at him.

"Anyways, what would you like for dinner Ally? Freddie?" Wilson asked them.

"I don't care," Freddie told him, texting.

"Freddie, don't be rude. I'll eat _anything_." Ms. Benson winked at Wilson.

"MOM!" Freddie exclaimed. Cuddy and House stared at her.

Ms. Benson ignored them. Wilson just watched her as she walked over to him. "After dinner, how bout we…?" she whispered.

…

"Four, three, two, one," Spencer said.

"No one!" Sam commanded.

Spencer huffed. "Fine. Four, three, two…" He cued them.

"La la la! This is American Idol!" Carly exclaimed into the camera.

"When it had Simon and Paula!" Sam added.

"In case you couldn't tell, I'm Paula and this-" Carly gestured to Sam "-is Simon."

Sam gave a thumbs down.

"JUST KIDDING!" the two friends began laughing.

"Welcome back to another episode of iCarly!" Carly smiled. "Tonight, we aren't in our usual studio."

"In fact, we're not even in our usual state! Tonight, we're in New Jersey!" Sam pressed the "applause" button on her remote.

"It's a longggggggggggggg story," Carly continued. "Would you like to tell our audience, Sam?"

"Nope!" Sam smiled a wide smile.

"Well, long story short, we're here cause Freddie is here. We don't know why, though. All we know is Freddie is inside of this apartment right now."

"And we're gonna randomly walk in!" Sam tried opening the door, but it was locked. She grabbed a paperclip from her back pocket, messed with it a little bit, and put it in the door, which opened in a matter of seconds.

Freddie, House, Cuddy, Ms. Benson, and Wilson looked surprised, to say the least.

"Look! There's Freddie!" Sam told their cyber-audience. Spencer zoomed to Freddie.

"And that's his mom," Carly added. Spencer zoomed to Ms. Benson.

"And here are two dudes and a chick we don't know!" Sam finished, and Spencer zoomed to House, Cuddy, and Wilson.

"The name's House. Greg House," House told them.

"Yola House. Haha I like that name. House. OMG! I love your cane! There are flames on it!" Sam exclaimed, grabbing his cane to get a closer look.

"They make it look like I'm going faster." House laughed and so did Sam.

"Hey Carly, I think I'm gonna like this guy." Sam gestured to House.

"Join the club-" House started.

"I'm Lisa Cuddy," Cuddy introduced herself.

"Hey Cuddy!" Carly shook Cuddy's hand.

"Who's the stiff?" Sam whispered to House, pointing at Wilson.

"Oh that's Wilson."

Hearing his name, Wilson looked at House and Sam, who simultaneously stuck their tongues at him. Wilson gave them a dirty look. House and Sam exchanged high-fives, laughing.

Spencer coughed loudly, getting the attention of Sam and Carly.

"Yeah?" they asked him.

"We're still shooting," Spencer informed them.

"Oh crap!" Sam exclaimed.

"Well, that it for iCarly!" Carly smiled to the camera.

"Bye!" they both exclaimed, waving.

"So that's your…web show?" House asked Sam. He was impressed.

"Yeahp. Great stuff, huh?" Sam smiled.

"Actually, yeah. And I have an idea for your next episode," he told her.

"Go on?" she pressed.

"It involves messing with Wilson, maybe even your friend Freddie? That's his name, right?" House asked.

Sam looked over at Freddie. "Yeah…one sec." She walked over to Freddie. "What's up, Freddie-o? You've been so quiet."

"Well, I just can't believe you're here, that's all." He smiled and grabbed her hands. She blushed.

"What are you guys doing?" Carly looked at them.

"N-nothing," Freddie stammered.

Sam hit Freddie. "And if you ever touch me again-"

"Sam, chill," Carly interrupted.

"Whatever," Sam stuck her tongue at Freddie. When Carly wasn't looking, mouthed "sorry" and blew him a kiss. He smiled.

"What are you guys doing here?" Ms. Benson exclaimed, storming over to them.

"We just wanted to see you, that's all," Spencer answered, also walking over to them.

"Do you hear that, Wilson? That guy came all the way over here to see _Ally_," House teased.

"Shut up, House. They're neighbors. He's probably just covering for the two girls."

"That's what they all say." House left Wilson staring Ally and walked over to Cuddy. "A lot of drama for one night, huh?"

"Yeah." She looked at him.

"When are you going to give me the something?" he asked, smiling.

"Well everybody, it's been real, and it's been fun, but I'm gonna go home now," Cuddy announced. Quietly, she added, "You coming, House?"

"You know it, babe!"

House and Cuddy started walking towards the door when Wilson stopped House.

"I'll meet you in the car," House told Cuddy. Once Cuddy had left the apartment, House added, "What the hell, dude?"

"Where are you two going?"

"Her place. I'll tell you about it tomorrow. Don't wait up." House left.

"We should get going, too," Spencer told Sam and Carly.

"Okay," Carly said.

"You wanna come with us, Freddie?" Spencer asked Freddie.

"He can go. I'll pick him up in the morning. Bye Freddie," his mom hugged him.

"What's going on with your mom?" Sam whispered as the four of them as they left.

"I'll explain later."

Sam and Carly exchanged _looks_.

"Well, I guess we're alone now," Ms. Benson said.

"I guess so," Wilson responded. "What do you want to do now?"

"Where's your bedroom?" she asked him, winking.

Wilson grabbed her by her hand and they ran to his bedroom.

**Author's Note**

**I didn't want to end this chapter! It was so much fun to write! :D! How did you like the "iCarly" episode? It was the first one I have ever written! :o I might write another one in this story, but I'm not sure yet.**


End file.
